


I honestly have no idea what to name this

by Tchtra



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tchtra/pseuds/Tchtra
Summary: Kokichi Ouma woke upHuh?He was supposed to be dead__________________________________________________________________________________________________Kokichi wakes up after getting crushedSpoilers for NDRV3
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 7





	1. The beginning

Kokichi Ouma woke up

Huh?

He was supposed to be dead

Why is he here

Why is he still alive

His head hurts

Everything hurts

Hah

What did you expect

He was crushed

He takes a look at his arm

What?

Instead of an arrow wound there were... Cables?

Why were there cables

Wait.

If he's alive does this mean the others are too

He tries to move 

What

He can't

Why is he unable to move

Is it related to the cables on his arms

Probably

He checks the surroundings

Is this a hospital?

What?

Why is he in a hospital

Are the others in this state or is it just him?

Is Gonta alive

He needs to see Gonta

Why?

He doesn't regret his actions

Right?

Why would he have regrets

Leaders don't need regrets

Leaders?

Is he really a leader?

Did he actually lead anyone?

No.

Of course not.

Shuichi and Kaito were the leaders

Kaito?

The plan is going fail

Damnit

He died for no reason

But he's not dead

Doctors and nurses come into the room

Why are they here?

Why were they not here earlier

What was the reason for the delay

He tries to talk

No words come out

Why can't he speak

Nevermind

"Ouma-kun?"

Huh?

Is he Ouma?

Yeah, sounds right

"Ouma-kun?"

He closed his eyes

Why is he tired

He was never tired in the game

Wait

Who was saying his name?

"Ouma-kun?"

He opened his eyes

Is that..?

Kirumi?

But she's dead

He saw her die right in front of his eyes

But he's supposed to be dead

So it should not be impossible that she is alive

"Ouma-kun calm down"

Huh?

He was hyperventilating

He tried to calm down

Eventually he succeeded

"Ouma-kun I can assure you we are safe in this facility"

What?

Safe?

No where is ever safe

Especially with him around

"Ouma-kun are you okay? You seem to be panicking"

Okay? 

When was he ever okay.

"I guess I owe you an explanation"

Yeah

It would be nice to know what was going on


	2. The explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirumi explains what is going on

"The killing game was all fake"

Yeah he thought so

Otherwise, he would be burning in hell right now

"You were in the virtual reality room until a few days ago"

Huh?

Virtual reality?

That explains a lot

But why was he able to feel the pain of death?

"It's like a much more advanced version of the Virtual World"

What?

How did Kirumi know about the Virtual World?

She was dead before they discovered the computer room

Was he correct about his theory that someone was watching the killing game?

"The events of the killing game were live-streamed for entertainment"

"But only a few ten thousand people watch it"

Of course

There are lots of sadists who would pay to see the killing game

"Sadly our ultimate talents are fake but we still have some new abilities from the simulation"

. . .

He isn't the ultimate supreme leader anymore..?

Then...

He really is nothing

And what did Kirumi mean when she said 'abilities'

"For example, I am still able to clean as much as I was able to befoe and Miu can still make inventions but she can't do any that are too complicated

"As well as that, we have kept our personalities from the killing game but we still have fragments left of our personalities from before we entered the simulation"

That explains some things

Like how he's struggling to keep up his facade

"Your plan failed and Saihara-kun found out that Momota-kun was the killer"

Of course he would.

Saihara-chan is the ultimate detective after all

Well not anymore

He knew the plan would fail even though he didn't want to admit it

But he still went through with it.

"Saihara-kun, Harukawa-san, Yumeno-san and Shirogane-san are still inside the killing game"

"Keebo was just an AI put into the game for the audience to control"

Well that explained Keebo's "Inner voice"

"Shirogane-san was the mastermind and Saihara-kun is currently in the last class trial with the intentions of killing the mastermind"

Shirogane was the mastermind?

He always suspected her because of how insistent she was on being 'plain'

She took 'hiding in plain sight' way too literally

Heh

"Everyone else is okay. Momota-kun hasn't woke up yet but he will in a day. Me, Akamatsu-san, and Shinguji-kun are all in wheelchairs."

How had he not noticed that Kirumi was in a wheelchair

Now that he thought about it, he never heard Kirumi coming in

As well as that, there are not any chairs in the room

"You will be released from the hospital when you are better"

He's never going to leave then

He knows that there is no way of getting better for him

He is Kokichi Ouma after all

A little shit who manipulates into murder people just to survive

"Gokuhara-kun said he would like to see you tomorrow"

Gonta?

Gonta wanted to see him!?

But why..?

Is Gonta so stupid that he would see the person who caused him to die?

Or does he just want to torment Kokichi?

"Oh it seems it is time for my therapy"

"Goodbye Ouma-kun"

He watched as she left the room

He didn't want her to go but he couldn't stop her

So he just laid there in silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirumi!
> 
> Updates are not guaranteed

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I do not know what I'm doing with this
> 
> Updates are not guaranteed


End file.
